Country Counterparts
by CrazyAuthoress225
Summary: Wiat.Genderbender.One day during the world conference a portal opened up and out steped the genderbent others of the countries.Who are these strange girls.What are similarities and differences in everyone personalities.Bring on the Fluff.Warning-HRE being Germany as a kid.Emotional scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Me- Okay I found out about Hetalia through and I watched the first two seasons on netflix then Paint it white on Youtube. So if I don't include some of the countries or if some of them seem out of character please excuse me. I'm obsessed with alternate deminsions. Its just a good way to explain weird things am I right.**

3rd Person POV

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP CONNIE," yells a girl with long straight blond hair in pigtails and green eyes in a British accent.

"MAKE ME BRITT," yells a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes with an American accent. (A/N- I'm American so it doesn't sound like an accent to me.) "I'M THE TOTALLY AWESOME HEROINE! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!"

"Why don't you both be quiet," says a girl with blond hair up in a french bun and blue eyes in a French accent.

"STAY OUT OF IT CHESCA," yells the girl with the British accent.

"Britt Chesca and Connie are fighting again for no reason aru," a girl with dark brown hair in a pair of buns and browns eyes says in a Chinese accent to the girl next to her who has short black hair and brown eyes.

"Why must they arways do this?," asks the black haired girl in a Japanese accent.

"They're so loud," says a girl with long blond hair held out of her face by a maple leaf clip and blue eyes with glasses in a quiet Canadian accent.

"Who are you?," asks a polar bear from her lap.

"I'm Candy," she replies.

"Hey Landa do you like pasta?," asks a girl with curly copper hair in a ponytail with a single curl and brown eyes in an Italian accent.

"I more prefer vodka Lisa," answers a girl with light blond hair and lilac eyes in a Russian accent.

"Shut up you idiota," says a girl with longer curly brown hair and hazel eyes in an Italian accent to the other Italian.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP," yells a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes in a German accent silencing everybody. Everyone turns to look at the girl.

"Mandy," whispers the girl with the Italian accent and copper hair.

"Potato bastard," mumbles the other Italian. Before anything else can be said I bright light flashes and a blue vortex appears in the middle of the table.

_WITH THE HETALIA CHARACTERS_

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP AMERICA," yells Britain to the younger country.

"MAKE ME BRITAIN," the loud country yells back. "I'M THE TOTALLY AWESOME HERO. YOU WILL NOT SILENCE ME."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP SO VE CAN HANDLE ZE PROBLEM AT HAND," yells a very mad Germany. The to countries close their mouths. "So hov did zis exactly happen?" In the middle of the room a blue vortex floats in the air.

"Well I was trying to send America on a little vacation to another deminsion when this opened up," Britain says gesturing to it.

"Lets go through it," says America as he dashes to go through it. Before he can out steps a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a girl version of America's outfit and carries a baseball bat.

"Where am I?," she asks in an American accent looking around the room.

"Connie what in blazes?," asks a pissed off girl in a British accent walking through the portal. She has long straight blond hair in pigtails and has green eyes while wearing a female version of Britain's clothes. "What were you thinking? A random portal appears in the middle of our meeting and you just decide to walk through it. Why do you have to act so immature. Mandy will have you head if-"

"Calm down Britt. Hey look," she says pointing at Britain. "He looks kinda like you."

"That doesn't matter. We have to get back." She glances him and they both visibly stiffen. Before she can say more seven girls walk through the vortex.

"Zere you are," says a blond at the front of the group in a German accent. "Ve vere vorried about you." Before more can be said the vortex closes.

"That's just great," says the girl apparently named Britt. "I left my spell book back at home. How are we supposed to get back now?"

"For the last time Britt there is no such thing as magic or flying mint bunny," says the one called Connie.

"Is to," say Britain speaking up. "And flying mint bunny is real."

"No hes not Britain. Stop saying your imaginary friends are real."

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP AMERICA. THEY AREN'T IMAGINARY YOU BLOODY WANKER."

"Vho ze heck are you?," asks the girl with the German accent.

"Ve're ze United nations," answers Germany.

"Whoa. So are we," exclaims a girl with curly copper hair in an Italian accent. At this Germany looks flabergasted.

"Vhat do you mean so are you?"

"Well that's Germandy," she say pointing to the girl at the front who had spoken. "She is the personification of Germany. We call her Mandy for short. Thats my older sister Romona," she says putting her arm around a scowling girl with long brown curly hair and hazel eyes. "Shes the personification of southern Italy. We call her Mona. I'm Italisa I'm the personification of northern Italy. People call me Lisa for short. Can I ask do any of you like pasta?" A single hand goes up.

"Put your hand down Italy," barks Germany and the hand drifts down.

"I'm Americonnie," says the girl who came through the portal first. "Heroine and personification of America. Call me Connie for short. This here is Anny," she says putting her hand on the shoulder of the second girl who came through.

"Dont call me that blasted nick name you bloody wanker," she yells at Connie. More calmly she turns to the nations. "I'm Brittany Britt for short and I represent Britain."

"I'm Franchesca. Call me Chesca for short. I am the person of France. Country of love."

"I'm Russialanda. Please call me Landa. I represent Russia."

"I'm Japaige. I represent Japan. Prease call me Paige. It is a preasure to meet you arr."

"They call me Chinatalie. Natalie for short. I'm China's personification aru"

"And I'm Canady. Just call me Candy. I am Canada and I'm usually forgotten or mistaken for Connie."

"So ze question remains. Vho are you?," Mandy asks. Italy responds before Germany can recover.

"I'm Italy Veniziano. That's Germany, Japan, Italy Romano, America, Britain, France, Russia, China, and wait! Who are you?"

"I'm Canada. Just like you Candy. They usually forget me or mistake me for America." Candy smiles at Canada and he blushes lightly.

"Uh dudes. Not to be a downer," Connie says. "But how are we gonna get back?" The girls in the room realise their predicament. Germany turns to Britain.

"Yes Britain. Hov do zey get back to zeir vorld?," he asks the Brit.

"I don't really know. The vortex was an accident."

"Wait. You caused the vortex?," asks Britt. "How?"

"I was using my black magic to try and send America to another deminsion so I don't have to deal with the wanker. Of course it didn't really work," he says scratching the back of his head.

"Okay then. I'll work with Britain to try to find a way to get back," says Britt. "Hes not the only one who does black magic. Come on," she says grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room.

"Vell..." says Germany.

"Ve need a place to stay vhile zey vork," says Mandy.

"I suggest that we go with our country counterparts tirr they are done," says Japan.

"I agree. Vell zis meeting is over. Go to your homes. And take your lady counterpart vith you," Germany says and the countries break into groups to go to their homes.

_WITH BRITAIN AND BRITT_

"So how exactly did this happen?" Both personifications of Britain were currently sitting and flipping through Britain's spell book.

"I was trying to send that wanker America to another deminsion so I don't have to deal with him anymore but I must have done something wrong and ended up opening the vortex."

"I hope you didn't plan on sending him to our deminsion. One personification of America is enough to deal with. And to top it off she calls me Anny."

"Well America calls me Iggy."

"Oh. That's tough. Well looks like our only option is trial and error. This might take awhile. So what's your France been acting like?"

"Hes a bloody pervert. And annoying as hell."

"Finally someone who gets it." The work in silence for a while before Britt glances up at Britain. "You know... I really missed you Arthur." He looks up at her giving her the same look.

"I missed you too. Do you think the others will figure it out?"

"I'm not sure." She goes and hugs Britain. "I really did miss you," she whispers in his ear as he hugs her back.

"I really missed you too Jacquie."

_WITH AMERICA AND CONNIE_

Both personifications of America were sitting at a sonic America with a pile of burgers taller than him and Connie with a pile of hotdogs.

"Nom nom nom. Britain. smack. Smurf. munch munch. Taxi. smack smack."

"Chomp chomp. Britt. Munch. Catnip. Smack smack. Masquerade. Nom nom." Both stop and take a big breath before letting it out.

"Someone who understands," America exclaims.

"I know right," says Connie. "This is gonna be good. So hows Britain with alcohol?"

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that," America says flashing and evil grin.

_WITH GERMANY AND MANDY_

"So..." So far it had been nothing but awkward silence for the two commanding countries. "Does your Italy mass produce vhite flags?"

"He has more vhite flags zen China has Chinatovns. He doesn't knov hov to stand up for himself."

"Its not exactly ze vith Lisa. She can get really angry at times."

"Is zat so." The two countries once again fall into an awkward silence.

_WITH JAPAN AND PAIGE_

"So what do you want to do?," Paige asks Japan as they sit in Japan's home. "And don't say anything untruthfur. I berieve that we have very simirar personarities so it wourd be easy for me to terr if you mean what you say."

"I rearry do not know. What wourd you rike to do?"

"Go for a wark?"

"Sure. Why not." With that the two personifications of Japan head out.

"This seems very famiriar," Paige says distractedly.

"I know. Rike we've done this before. Strange."

"Very." The two continue to walk in silence enjoying each others company.

_WITH RUSSIA AND LANDA_

"Hmm. This is nice, da," says Landa as she sits next to Russia drinking vodka in a patch of sunflowers.

"Really nice. Someday I want to live in a place like this."

"Me to, da. A warm sunny place with lots of vodka and sunflowers."

"But I also like the noise of the world meetings."

"Da." The two Russia's just sit in happiness among the sunflowers.

_WITH CHINA AND NATALIE_

"Hes so fluffy," squeals Natalie. "He reminds me of my panda back home aru." She currently is cuddling with China's panda sitting in a bamboo forest.

"Yes. He is very soft aru. Do you have any Chinatowns where you come from?"

"Yes. Very many. When visiting another country I always go there to get a sense of home. Also to have some traditional chinese food aru."

"Same here. You want to cook some noodles?"

"Sure. I love to cook aru." With that she gets up handing China's panda back to him before they start walking back towards China's house.

_WITH FRANCE AND CHESCA_

They both sit and eat escargot. "I wonder what happens when you put together two countries of love," France muses.

"Chemistry," Chesca says smirking at the country across from her.

"You read my mind."

_WITH ITALY AND LISA_

Both personifications of Italy sit and eat pasta. "Germany is so nice. He doesn't let the other countries be mean to me and looks after me."

"The same with Mandy. But the training is yucky."

"I agree. Don't you just love pasta."

"Pasta is the best."

"No doubt. I love pasta."

_WITH ROMANO AND MONA_

Both southern halves of Italy sit eating tomatoes.

"Damn potato bastards. Telling us what to do like they're in charge."

"And Veniziano with the hug therapy and the pasta."

"Someone who gets it." They sit in silence not really enjoying each others company but not complaining.

_WITH CANADA AND CANDY_

"Who are you both?," asks Kumajiro from Canada's lap.

"I'm Canada and this is Candy," answers Canada. "I wish everyone would stop forgetting us."

"Me too. Or mistaking us for our separate Americas. But its fine as now that we have each other." Canada blushes lightly and Candy pecks him on the cheek making his blush redden.

"Your right Candy. Its fine because we wont forget each other." She giggles.

"Pinkie swear," she says and the both shake pinkies.

**Me- I wanted to end on a sweet note. So yeah I only had the allies and the axis. Do you like the characters? Can you believe that Connie and America can understand each others food talk. Tell me if you think that the characters seemed a bit out of character. Please Read and Review. I before go to bed every night I say 'I hope people like my fanfictions.' So unless you want to crush a little girls dreams you should review so that I know that there are people out there that appreciate my effort.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Another day another chapter. Summer has been very tiring for me. But my big sis came down from Tennessee and I got to see her. Yay. Well on to the fic. Y'all don't follow me just for the authors notes. Thank you to Vampchick2010 for being the first to review and SammySmiles86 for being the second. And thank you to ZanyAnimeGirl. You don't know how it felt to post a fanfic go to sleep then wake up with already two reviews. And then to check again and see a third. Okay so maybe you do. This chapter is for you. Would have gotten it out earlier in the day but I had marching band camp until the beginning of school. School started today for me but I seem to get more inspiration during school. And yes both Britain's are up to something. You'll find out soon. Know that I have another nyotalia fic I'm working on. I actually have 35 fanfics that I'm writing but most only have like half a chapter written. I had marching band for 12 hours a day but 4 of those hours were a break. Now I have school from 7:25 to 2:50.**

3rd Person POV

_WITH AMERICA AND CONNIE_

"So what are we doing today?," asks Connie bored out of her mind.

"We have to go meet up with the other countries who's counterparts arrived from your deminsion. This is gonna be so boring," America whines.

"Not necessarily," says Connie with a thoughtful look on her face. "I have an idea," she says a grin growing on her face.

"Go on. I'm listening." With that Connie tells America her plan to cure boredom.

_AT WORLD MEETING_

The countries sit around a table save for the two Americas. "Ugh. Where are they?," whines France.

"This is gonna be so boring," complains Chesca.

"Not necessarily," says Connie walking into the room with America behind her.

"There you are. Why are you so bloody late?," asks Britt.

"Oh just getting some tickets to Schlitterbahn."

"The water park?," asks Landa.

"Yeah. Come on. We're going to a water park." The countries follow the ecstatic Americas as they bounce with excitement.

_AT SCHLITTERBAHN_

When they get there they enter the park. "So where does everyone want to go first?"

"I wourd rike to go to the Congo river," says Paige to Japan.

"Hai. Ret us head there first then." The two Japanese towards the Congo river.

"We should totally go to the wave pool dudes," yells Connie to which the two Brits and the four Italians agree.

"We should go boggie boarding, da," says Landa to Russia.

"Da."

"Come on China. Lets go to Dragon's Revenge."

"Okay Natalie. Lets go."

"You vanna go on ze vhite vater rapids Germany?," Mandy asks.

"Sure. You and the girls sure seem to knov your vay around here. Hov come?"

"Back in our deminsion ve get along a bit better and ve come here very often."

"Oh. Vhat about you Francy-pants. Vhat are you and Chesca going to do?"

"We'll just tag along with you two."

"Okay." Soon they are gone. Silence ensues for a minute.

"Am I the only one tired of being forgotten?," Canada asks Candy.

"Yeah. You wanna head to wolf packs?"

"Sure lets go."

_WITH JAPAN AND PAIGE_

The two japanese countries stand in line with their tubes. Paige wears a pink one piece swim suit with cherry blossoms on it. Japan wears blue swim trunks with a wave on them and a white tank top looking a bit uncomfortable exposing that much skin. Japan notices Paige glance at the water with a look of slight fear and nervousness.

"Is everything okay Paige?"

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine Japan. Just a rittre nervous. Just at any point with deep water. Be on your guard."

"Everything wirr be fine Paige. I wirr." She gives him a slight smile before they step in. The ride goes smoothly until the final drop. Japan goes down it with no trouble but when Paige goes down she falls out of her tube and into the deep water. She clings to the slippery surface of her tube while struggling to stay afloat but not quite thrashing so as not to make a scene.

"Herp Japan. I cant swim," she calls to Japan. Japan sees her and tries quickly to paddle his tube over to her.

"Its okay. I'm coming." Her fingers slide slightly and Japan paddles faster to get to her.

"Hurry. I'm sripping." Her fingers slip right as Japan reaches her and she goes under just to be pulled out of the water into Japan's lap.

"Are you okay Paige?," he says, the country who usually avoids physical contact pulling Paige into him who in turn wraps her arms around him and buries her face into him. She shakes from the experience and Japan comforts her. Eventually she speaks.

"Fine Japan. Thank you. I'm sorry. I rove this ride and I've never farren so I was hoping this wourdn't happen."

"Its okay Paige. Your safe and that's arr that matters." She nuzzles down deeper into the country while he strokes her hair comfortingly whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Soon they get out and stand on the walk way. "Why didn't you terr me you cant swim?"

"I don't know. Thank you again. I shourd have tord you instead of making you go through that." The silent country gos and wraps his arms around the shaken girl who leans into him.

"Its rearry okay." Paige looks up at him and their faces inch forward until their lips meet softly. They both tense at first but relax into the kiss. They break and look at each other in surprise. Paige looks down before speaking.

"I know I've onry known you for a day Japan but it ferrs rike I've known you for centuries," she says without looking up.

"I ferr the same Paige."

"I think I rove you Japan," she whispers.

"H-hai. I think I rove you too Paige." She looks up at him in surprise. He leans forward and their lips meet again.

_WITH GERMANY, FRANCE, MANDY, AND CHESCA_

"Voah. I did not see zat coming," says Mandy. They stand just a ways away from Japan and Paige. The end of the white water rapids is just near the end of the Congo river so they had decided to join up with the two Japan's. What they saw shocked them all.

The Japanese countries break and the others join up with them. France and Chesca decide to have a bit of fun. "Japan and Paige sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Both Japanese countries blush deep red.

"Stop zat," Germany and Mandy yell at the same time before turing to each other in surprise.

"Werr we shourd meet up with the other countries," says Japan recovering from his embarrassment.

"Ze tvo Italies vent vith ze Americas ze Romanos and Britains to ze vave pool," says Germany.

"China and Natalie vent to ze dragons revenge vhile Russia and Landa vent boggie boarding."

"Wait. That makes onry nine countries. Itary, Romano, America, Britain, China, Russia, France, Germany, and us. Aren't there nine of us?," asks Japan.

"Hai. Your right Japan."

"Oh. Ve forgot Candy and Canada," says Mandy.

"They're around here some where," says France waving it off.

"Lets go to the wave pool to meet up with the others." The countries start walking and meet the Russians on the way.

_AT THE WAVE POOL_

"Woah dudes that was so totally awesome." All the countries stand around next to the wave pool.

"Hey dudes we should so totally surf on some tubes in the wave pool," exclaims America.

"Uh-uh yeah, surfing. Where we can fall into the water and be held under by the people and the current and possibly drown if we cant swim," Connie says nervously. All the girls look a bit nervous.

"Is everything okay Connie?," asks America.

"Um uh well..." All the girls look uncomfortable.

"The thing is," starts Britt.

"Paige isn't ze only one vho cant svim," says Mandy.

"Wait. Paige cant swim?," asks China.

"Shes not the only one," says Natalie.

"None of us can swim," Candy says quietly.

"But you were just in the wave pool!," exclaims America.

"Yeah but we always had tubes to keep us afloat. Except for Lisa. She just clung to Italy," Connie says glancing at the oblivious countries.

"Well this just wont do," says America. "We gotta teach you dudes how to swim, and who better than the hero himself to teach you. But we cant do that right now. Come on. Lets go surfing and if any of you fall we'll help you. Why would we every let you drown? Come on Connie," he says grabbing her hand and pulling her out into the water followed by the others. Soon Connie is standing on top of a tube with America's hands on her waist to steady her while they wait for a wave to come. Connie looks nervous but America just shoves her when a wave passes and soon she riden it all the way around. She wobbled a little bit before falling...right into America's waiting arms. "There now that wasn't so bad."

"It guess its alright. Okay so Anny next."

"Don't call me Anny you bloody wanker." America picks her up and she thrashers around. "Put me down you hamburger eater," she says trying to get out of his grip while he sets her down on the tube.

"Oww," America says drawing back away from her. "She bit me." Everyone turns to where she stands on the tube and wipes her mouth.

"Yeah. Sorry. Ve can be a bit savage," says Mandy and all the girls nod.

"Espesially when you startle us."

"Well I'm not steadying you then. Iggy can do it."

"Don't bloody call me Iggy." Britain goes over and hesitantly puts his hands on Britt's waist to steady her.

"Don't worry. I wont bite you. I guess you just give me a shove when the next wave comes." Britain does just that and soon shes surfing around the wave pool. She wobbles and falls... but into France's arms. He smirks at her and wiggles his eyebrows. "RAPIST," she yells pushing out of his arms and running to hide behind Britain who gives France a death glare.

"Come on. Paige's turn."

"I wourd rather not. I armost drowned today arready. I wourd rike not to repeat that."

"Come on," America insists only stopping when Japan puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. All countries except for the French ones and the German ones are shocked by the country suddenly not caring about physical contact.

"She said she wourd not rike too so if you wirr respect her decision I wourd be preased."

"Woah Japan. You've never been been like this before."

"Werr that doesn't matter. Why doesn't France go?" Soon everyone goes except for Chesca.

"Its Chesca's turn." America picks her up and places her on her tube. "Who's gonna stead her cause I sure as hell am not doing it," say Britt.

"Ill do it," says Connie walking up and pushing the tube under Chesca so she does a backflop. "Done." Chesca rises out of the water slowly glaring at Connie. "Now come on. I think I'm getting seasick from all this rocking back and forth." The countries head out of the water.

"You know this arr feers famiriar rike we've done this together before," Paige says and the two Brits become nervous.

"Hai. It feers rike I've known Paige for centuries." The two brits fidget nervously and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Britain you okay dude? You seem nervous."

"Same with you Britt. Is there something you're not tell us or something?"

"I-its nothing. Right Britain?"

"R-right. Absolutely nothing."

"It is most definatly not nozing. Tell us nov." Britt flinches at the tone Mandy uses and Britain wraps his arm around her shoulders protective.

"Fine. Would you like to tell them Britain?"

"Okay so here's the deal. The thing is..."

**Me- Oh cliffhanger. A sucky one at that but oh well. So yeah I wanted to hook up Japan and Paige and also give a little comedy. What are those Brits hiding? Find out in the next country counterparts. And the thing about Connie getting seasick from the wave pool. That's actually happened to me before at my local Schlitterbahn. If you want to know the Schlitterbahn this is based on is not my local one but the next closest one that is way better in New Bhronsvile. The closest one to me is the Galveston Schlitterbahn. Warning the next chapter will be really short. And sorry you had to wait so long. Again marching band camp and school. High school is hell. I just recently ordered season three from amazon so soon I'll have more material because I've only seen seasons one and two because they're available on netflix. Oh and when enough people review on all my fanfics I plan on doing an award fic. But not just any award fic. This fic will include all my fandoms which means even ones that I haven't posted the fic for yet. So review if you want me to do it.**


End file.
